Temple Of Airnhrod: A Story Of An Airian Princess
by SailorYingYang
Summary: A princess finds love in the strangest way.
1. Chapter 1

Temple Of Airnhrod: A Story Of An Airian Princess  
  
I'm just sitting her inside of the Temple Of Airnhrod sitting next to the Air Goddess's legs thinking about things as usual.   
  
The God Paralda is standing upright and stiff as usual next to the Goddess Airnhrod.   
  
People and servants of my home come to pay respect to the planet's goddess.   
  
I should probably explain what I mean by people first before I explain my problems.   
  
Here goes...what I mean by people are the royality like myself are all born with yellow wings and the ablity to fly by using the wings that are connected to our shoulder blades.   
  
Don't worry it doesn't hurt when they come out and it's not scary when it happens.   
  
Okay here's my problem.   
  
I don't exactly have a boyfriend and I've come here to the temple to ask her to find me a boyfriend but not a husband as my parents would want me to think.   
  
My parents are so annoying sometimes.   
  
They always have to pick suitors for me because they think that I can't find one on my own.   
  
Most of the suitors are either too young for me or they are just sick bastards.   
  
In the Elemental planets (including my own planet) surround are about a mile apart so it's very easy to get to one planet to the other by using our own magick to get across.   
  
The Elemental planets: Water, Air (mine), Fire and Earth are in front of the Moon Kingdom but they don't move around like the Luniarns (people like Princess Serenity) and Earthlings (people like Prince Endymion) would like you to believe.   
  
The Earth that is next to us and the planet Earth are something that alot of people seem to get confused...alot.   
  
The Elemental planet Earth is popular for their Earth magick and they have the best (as well as most expensive if you try to buy it from their castle or with the merchants) soil around.   
  
Many Lunirans and Earthlings have bought the soil by the thousands.   
  
Their temple goddess is Cerridwen and their God is Ghob.   
  
The Fire's Goddess is Brigit and the God is Djin.   
  
They specialize in colored flames with these special lighting oils (they are also very expensive but very popular).   
  
Water's Goddess is Morrigu and their God is Niksa.   
  
They specialize in mermaid sculptures.   
  
All of the Elemental planets have their own sets of herbs, flowers and precious stones.   
  
The mines that have only the Air stones are next to the temple.   
  
If you are where I am with your eyes closed you can smell the different scents of mints and different kinds of herbs.  
  
It's a wonderful time in the Spring especially is because the herbs are in full bloom.   
  
I usually go down their and cut some of the herbs to do ritauls here inside of the temple with my cauldron and by using a lighter that isn't colored like the ones on the Fire planet.  
  
I sense that someone is coming towards the temple as a servant runs up the steps very fast.   
  
"Princess Charity-sama, the king asks that you get ready immediatly. He wants you to meet this new suitor that has come from Neptune.",says the servant as I nod and fly towards my room inside of the castle.   
  
Once inside my room...I find something that will look nice but not to overly snobby like the other Inner planets seem to think that all of the Elemental planets are.   
  
I find a beautiful yellow dress that fits my figure perfectly as I slip it on.   
  
I let my wings flow slightly and then they poke out of their holes made especially for them.   
  
I put on the matching shoes and some lipgloss over my lips. Once I get a good look over myself I walk out of my room and towards the throne room where I see a man that looks like he's in his 40's.   
  
"Is this the fair princess that you were talking about, King William? She looks much older than a mere 17 year old.",says the suitor as I smile slightly.   
  
He bows towards me and kisses my hand.   
  
I'm trying my hardest not gag but it's hard to hold it in without looking at the man.   
"Charity-chan, this is Prince Edward-sama from Neptune. He's very anxious to get to know you.",says my father as the man smiles brightly at me.   
  
Gross his teeth are all yellow as well as his fingernails.   
  
Now I *know* that I'm going to gag.  
  
I *bet* that he wants to get to know me.   
  
The creep, when will this suitor business be done with.   
  
"Your father tells me that you've been in your temple for many hours lately. What do you do there?",says Prince Edward as I scowl at this man dangerously.   
  
"That's none of your concern, Prince Edward-sama.",I say annoyed as he looks surprised that I would raise my voice at a Neptunian like that.   
  
"Charity-chan, apologize to Prince Edward-sama immediately.",says my father as I shake my head.   
  
"He has no right asking about what I do when I spent my temple in Airnhrod's presence.",I say calmly without trying to snap at my father or to Prince Edward.   
  
"Then go to your room, Charity-chan as punishment.",says my father as I nod gladly do as I am told.   
  
I close my door with my pysic powers as I take off my dress and hang it back up.   
  
I hear a knock on the door and open it once I have some pajama's on.   
  
I open the door to see Airnhrod there holding a plate with some chocolate cookies and 2 glasses of milk that are on a large tray.   
  
"Room service, Charity-chan.",says Airnhrod as I nod happily and let my friend inside.   
  
She closes my door with her wing as I take the tray from her easily.   
  
"I heard that your father had another suitor lined up for you again? Was he at least handsome?",says Airnhrod as she sits on the floor while I put the tray down beside her.   
  
I sit down next to her as I tell her about Prince Edward while eating the cookies and drinking my milk.   
  
She laughes as milk squirts out of her nose.   
  
I laugh at her silly antics for a gaurdian of the royal family and she's also my best friend.   
  
She's the same age as me so we're kind of like sisters.   
  
She does have wings but she has the power to call cats from near and far.   
  
Her mother, Wind named her after our temple's goddess in respect.   
  
Sadly Wind died when giving birth to her so Sky, her father keeps an eye on her.   
  
She has black cat ears sticking out of her head and a black tail sticking out of the bottom of her spinal cord close to where her butt is.   
  
She has pretty light blue eyes but they are a combination of human eyes and cat eyes.   
  
Wind was a cat while Sky was a human. Sky is from Air planet but he was commoner.   
  
He was given wings by the Air Mages (kind of like priests but with magickal powers of all of the Elemental planets instead of just one like me).   
  
His are like mine and my parents so he is assigned to protect my parents while Airnhrod is assigned to look after me.   
  
Sky misses Wind but at least he has Airnhrod that kind looks like his wife.   
  
Wind's body is buried under the temple because Sky wanted her body to be close to the Goddess always.   
  
She guards the temple on Samhaim and Airnhrod visits her only on that night.   
  
The guards won't go near the temple on Samhaim because of Wind's ghost.   
  
They are just scared of what they don't know.   
  
I think the Luniarns have been telling them stories to make them believe that there are demons.   
  
It seems that everyone has problems including Airnhrod.   
  
She gets taunted by the Air locals because her father was a pervert for having married a cat and having a child with her too.   
  
She doesn't go outside to market unless I go with her.   
  
I used to clean up her wounds that they made by throwing stones at her as she passed them.   
  
After I tell her about my newest suitor and all of the disguisting things that he does...Airnhrod finishes her cookies and milk as she puts her things back on the tray.   
  
I put my stuff on the tray as we both get up.   
  
"Argito Charity-chan for telling me about your unfortuntate suitors. It makes my life seem that much more special to be friends with you.",says Airnhrod smiling as I nod happily.   
  
"Any time, Airnhrod-chan.",I say as she carries the tray and I open the door for her.   
  
She walks out of my room as I shut the door.   
  
I go to sleep instantly I'm in my bed.   
  
The next day...I wake up and hear somebody making a huge racket outside my window.   
  
I get up from my bed and grab my hairdryer just in case it's a freak that the guards can't handle.   
I look out my window to see a group of guys with these pathetic looking shirts and khakis with matching Air colors.   
They are thrashing these huge stuffed poppets with wooden sticks constantly.   
  
"Knock it off, bakas. *Some* of us are trying to get some sleep.",I yell angerily as the guys stop hitting the poppets and bow towards me respectively.   
"Gomen naisa Charity-sama but we are under orders by William-sama.",yells the leader as I glare at him dangerously.   
  
"We'll just see about that. Stop hitting those poppets or else I'll use those wooden sticks on all of you. Is that clear?",I hiss sleepily as the guys nod scared and put their wooden swords down.   
  
I get my robe on and rush downstairs towards the throne room where I can sense my father's energy.   
  
In the throne room..."Father, what are those *boys* doing outside my bedroom window? They woke me up.",I ask annoyed.   
  
"*Those boys* are training to be your new knight. The kings of the universe has issued that the princess's should have a knight to protect them. If one of them can beat you then they deserve to be your knight.",says my father as I glare at him hard.   
  
"What about Airnhrod-chan and her dad? What are they going to do for jobs?",I ask angerliy.   
  
"They have served us well but you need a real man to protect you not some half-cat half-human teenager. As for Sky-chan he can help the knights with their fighting skills.",says my father as I nod silently but inside I'm pissed.   
  
Poor Airnhrod, she'll be crushed and I'll be friendless.   
  
"But if you really want her around then she can be a backup if your knight fails to rescue you.",says my father as I nod happily.   
  
"Argito Father-chan. Tell me when the knight is ready.",I say as my father nods and then I go into the kitchen to get something to eat.   
  
Inside the kitchen...I see Airnhrod chasing a mouse as she almost caught it but it was too fast for her human legs.   
  
"Oh hello Charity-chan. Are you hungry?",says Airnhrod as I nod happily.   
"Hai, what's for breakfast?",I say as Airnhrod smiles and fixes me my usual mint tea and cereal.   
  
"Here you go. What was that noise near your bedroom?",says Airnhrod as I wince slightly.   
  
"Some bakas. Father wants one of them to be my new knight. He says that your dad's going to train them and if one of them finishes beating off all of them then I can battle the baka. If I lose then that guy becomes my knight. You can be his subsitute if he fails, Airnhrod-chan. Gomen naisa, it was either that or on the streets.",I say as I eat my cereal and drink my tea.   
  
"That's awful. What ever happened to finding your own boyfriend? At least I'm not on the streets and my dad has a job.",says Airnhrod as I nod.   
  
"Who said that I wanted a suitor? Do you have a guy in mind, Airnhrod-chan?",I ask as Airnhrod blushes brightly.   
  
"Hai, but he doesn't know it.",says Airnhrod shyly as I smile brightly.   
  
"Do tell.What's his name and species?",I say as Airnhrod tries to control her girlish giggle.   
  
"His name's...",says Airnhrod but before she could finish her sentence, we both sense something wrong outside.   
  
We run outside to see a woman with redish hair and a long slutety dark purple dress on.   
  
"Morning your majesty. Are your parents home?",says the woman as I narrow my eyes dangerously.  
  
"Leave Beryl-baka. You're not welcomed here.",I hiss as Airnhrod hisses like a cat and has her nails out.   
  
"Now who told you to address royality like that, Charity-sama?",asks Queen Beryl with a bad excuse for kindness.   
  
"Get off of this planet, Beryl-baka or else...",I say angerily as I see a few of those knights rush up and try to attack her.   
  
They aren't doing to well.   
  
I hate rookies that try to act like heros.   
  
"Airnhrod, Goddess of the Moon and Air send Beryl-baka packing.",I say loudly as my third eye symbol of my planet appears between my eyebrows.   
  
It glows brightly as a gust of yellow wind starts up and sends Queen Beryl into the universe where she is captured by the jet packed guards on airline duty.   
  
The guards grab her one on each arm as they zoom off towards the local jail.   
Airnhrod lets me lean on her shoulder for support as Sky comes up quickly to the steps.   
  
"Dad, what's the meaning of letting them try to take on Queen Beryl? They are new to all of that.",says Airnhrod annoyed as Sky looks very embaressed.   
  
"Gomen naisa, Charity-sama and Airnhrod-chan. It won't happen again.",says Sky as I roll my eyes annoyed.   
  
"Sky-chan, train them harder on all attack techniques. Don't leave anything out. I want this to be a fight worth fighting if one of these *boys* are going to be my knight.",I say as Sky nods firmly.   
  
"Hai, Charity-sama. Airnhrod-chan take her to her bedroom.",says Sky as Airnhrod nods and leads me into my room.   
  
Inside of my room...Airnhrod puts a warm washcloth on my forhead as my third eye and my body feel alot better now.   
  
A few weeks later...one knight is left from that little group.   
  
Airnhrod gets the large popcorn for herself and her dad as everyone in the planet is there to watch.   
  
Airnhrod is seated on the bench as Sky sits by her.   
  
I'm in an arena with everyone watching me.   
  
My parents are in a special box that royality sits in along with the guests of the royal family.   
I'm wearing slacks and my hair is up on top of my head.   
  
My crown is gone as are the royal earrings that my parents make me wear.   
  
I have my sword ready for battle as I see a guy come out decked out in his knight uniform (yellow shirt, breast plate with the element symbol on it around a Celtic knot design, yellow slacks and sterdy shoes for running and such).   
  
He looks ready to me but I guess he never exspected his princess to be dressed up as a tom-boy.   
"This is a test to prove who is going to have a knight. If Charity-sama loses then the winner becomes her knight until the sun disappears. There will be no time limit but no hitting below the belt. Let's have a nice clean fight, minna. Get your sword ready, set...GO!",says the announcer as I get into my fighting stance with my trusty sword ready.   
  
The challenger gets ready to as he just stands there stupidly.   
  
I'm not about to wait and he never said anything about not fighting dirty.   
  
Hai, I love loopholes in sword battles.   
  
I get my sword in hand as I run really fast towards him.   
  
I'm about to cut him on his arm but damnit he moved away from me.   
  
Where did he go?   
  
I look around and try to cast out my senses.   
  
He's right behind me but I'm ready for him.   
  
I jump over him and land softly behind him.   
  
I notice that his breastplate is a tie on as I use my sword to cut the ties off.  
  
He looks pretty pissed about that but I move out of the sword's way easily.  
  
"No fair having an unfair advantage.",I say as he smiles slyly.  
  
"Are you ready to lose, Charity-sama?",asks the knight as I glare at him.  
  
"Not in this lifetime.",I hiss back as I get my sword ready.  
  
Suddenly I'm backed up into a corner.  
  
How did that happen?  
  
Now I'm mad.  
  
I kick his sword out of his hand.  
  
He tries to grab it but I pick it up and throw it so that it is stuck into a nearby pillar.  
  
He looks at me shocked as he's probably figuring that I'm going to make him lose but I'm not that heartless as much as people would like to think.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?",asks the knight as I scoff.  
  
"Yeah right. What have people been telling you about me?",I say annoyed as he smiles.  
  
"That your a cold heartless bitch. What do you say about that, Charity-sama?",says the knight as I grab my sword and throw it towards him but he ducks just in time.  
  
My sword is stuck in another pillar across from his.  
  
"Nice throw.",says the knight as I nod firmly.  
  
"You know how to attack without using your sword?",I ask as the knight nods firmly.  
  
"My speciality.Why?",says the knight as I smile slyly.  
  
"Just checking.",I say seductively as he goes dumb again.  
  
I push him hard into the ground as he glares at me.  
  
He pins me down like a pro but I see a weakness in him that he doesn't realise he has.  
  
I put both of my feet on his stomach & lift up really hard.  
  
He goes flying but he lands on his feet easily.  
  
I curse softly as he smiles at me.  
  
"Was that it?",asks the knight as he tries to punch me but I catch his hand.  
  
"I was hoping that you'd ask me that.",I say as I grab his fist with my hand and I use my other hand to swing him around.  
  
Once I finally let go...He is sent crashing into a nearby pillar.  
  
He gets up angerily and pins me hard.  
  
"That was totally unfair, Charity-sama.",says the knight angerily.  
  
"Nobody said that this was going to be easy. You'd have to earn this job if you want it.",I say calmly.  
  
"I can be just as nasty as you, Charity-sama.",says the knight as he grabs both my legs and arms together.  
  
"I see that you like playing games with your oppantents, Charity-sama. I can play games too.",says the knight as he swings me around and then he lets me land hard into the ground.   
  
I turn my body over like a cat and land on my feet gracefully.  
  
I glare at him dangerously as he does the same to me.  
  
We both charge at the same time and end up beating the crap out of the other with fists flying and feet kicking.  
  
After that display...He punches me in the jaw as I hit my head on a swordless pillar.  
  
I guess I look pretty bad because Airnhrod jumps from the stands and into the ring.  
  
Sky goes after her as he gets an abulance and calls the healers to be ready.  
  
Airnhrod glares at the knight dangerously as I only see black after that.  
  
When I wake up...I can smell fresh flowers as I can now open both of my eyes.  
  
Last time he gave me a black eye that was swelling pretty bad.  
  
I see Airnhrod sitting there asleep in the chair next to my bed.I touch her hand as she opens her eyes alarmed but her eyes suddenly soften once she notices that I'm awake.  
  
"Oh Charity-chan, I was so worried after that baka knight did that to you. You looked really messed up. The healers had a hard time deciding where to start first.",says Airnhrod as she hugs me thankfully.  
  
"What happened to that knight, Airnhrod-chan?",I ask groggily.  
  
"Your dad had the nerve to put him as your knight. Dad keeps telling me that it's none of my business what happened there in the ring but a deal was a deal.",says Airnhrod as I just nod.  
  
"Airnhrod-chan, I got something to tell you about that knight that I found while I was there. But don't spread this around because I'm not sure if it's true or not.",I say calmly as Airnhrod stops getting pissed and now looks very interested.  
  
"Go on Charity-chan.I'm all ears.",says Airnhrod as I know that she loves juicy gossip.  
  
"I think that knight likes me. He was acting all stiff a few times.",I say as Airnhros smiles slyly.  
  
"I knew it.I thought that it was odd that he wouldn't move whenever you smiled at him and stuff like that.",says Airnhrod happily as I shrug.  
  
"What did Sky-chan say about it?",I ask curiously as Airnhrod rolls her eyes.  
  
"He said that the knight is named Stein Paul-kun. Dad says that he's a very good fighter in general.",says Airnhrod as I nod.  
  
"Hai, I'll agree with the good fighter. Other than that he's okay for a guy that is.",I say as Airnhrod nods firmly.  
  
"So do you like him?",asks Airnhrod sheepishly.  
  
"No, I don't.",I say annoyed.  
  
Then I smile slyly at my friend & asks, "So who's this mysterious guy that you like? You never did tell me anything about him." as Airnhrod blushes brightly.  
  
"He's just a normal alley...cat that I've seen around the palace.",says Airnhrod shyly.  
  
"Does this handsome cat have a name, Airnhrod-chan?",I ask curiously as Airnhrod nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, he's very smart. He wrote out his name in the dirt for me when I asked him his name. It's Yuir. He's very handsome and he is the same type as my mother was.",says Airnhrod as she sighs deeply.  
  
"So have you ever told him that you like him?",I ask curiously as Airnhrod shakes her head very embaressed.  
  
"No never, Charity-chan. Dad wouldn't understand and he'd probably forbid me from seeing him. Please don't tell anybody about Yuir-chan. Okay Charity-chan?",says Airnhrod as I nod firmly.  
  
"So you're awake, Charity-sama.Somebody else is here to see you too.",says Sky as I nod and notice that somebody's next to him.  
  
"Hai, Sky-chan. Hey Stein-baka.",I say as Paul scowls slightly.  
  
"Don't take it personally, Stein-kun. She's not used to losing against another teenager like yourself. Come on Airnhrod-chan let's leave these two alone. Ja ne Charity-sama and Stein-kun.",says Sky as Airnhrod nods and leaves while she glares at Paul dangerously.  
  
After they leave..."So what's up with the cat girl, Charity-sama?",asks Paul trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Her name is Airnhrod and she's my best friend. So how long were you out for?",I say as Paul sits down in the chair.  
  
"I just got out a few minutes ago actually. The healers were impressed that you did that much damage to me.",says Paul as I nod firmly.  
  
"That's good. So Airnhrod-chan tells me that my father decided to make you my knight. Do you like that idea?",I say as Paul shrugs.  
  
"If I say that I don't know will you slug me again.",says Paul calmly as I shake my head.  
  
"No, gomen about that but you did piss me off sometimes during the battle.",I say as Paul just smiles smugily.  
  
"That was my idea.I wanted to see how tough you really were.",says Paul.  
  
"Did I pass?",I ask curiously.  
  
"Hai, alot of the knights were impressed when they found out.",says Paul.  
  
"So what do you like to do in your spare time?",I ask starting a conversation.  
  
"Train with the other knights and....",says Paul but he stops suddenly.  
  
I don't sense anything wrong as he looks down at the floor.  
  
I wait paintently as he looks up and smiles sheepishly.  
  
"I also like to daydream. The other guys think that I'm a wuss for doing that.",says Paul.  
  
"Me too except for the training thing. Do you think that you're a wuss for daydreaming, Paul-kun?",I say as Paul shakes head firmly.  
  
"Then what does it matter what the others think?",I ask as Paul smiles happily.  
  
"Hai, you're right.What else do you like to do, Charity-sama?",says Paul.  
  
"Call me Charity-chan. I like to pick herbs and sit underneath the statue of Airnhrod.",I say calmly.  
  
"People talk Charity-chan. They say that you're a witch. Is it true?",says Paul as I nod firmly.  
  
"Hai, but I prefer it since it means healer. I don't kill animals though if that's what they're thinking.",I say calmly as Paul looks like alot has been taken off of his chest.  
  
"Did you hear it from the guards, Paul-kun?",I ask as Paul nods firmly.  
  
"So what's up w/ your friend? Why does she look like a human cat? Where's her mother?",asks Paul.  
  
"Nothing. Her mom was a black cat and her dad, Sky-chan is a human. She died giving birth to Airnhrod-chan. She is buried underneath the temple and guards it on Samhaim every year since her death.",I say as Paul nods quietly.  
  
"How's Airnhrod-kun taking it with her mom's spirit coming back every Samhaim, Charity-chan?",asks Paul.  
  
"I don't know but she talks with her mom on Samhaim. We don't talk about her mom that much. She's had a hard life since she was born. The people in the market haven't been kind to her at all.",I say as Paul seems that he understands but sometimes I have my doubts.  
  
"Why has she had a hard life?",asks Paul curiously.  
  
"People have thrown stones at her when she'd go to the market place. They called her names and now she refuses to go there unless I'm there with her. I had to heal her wounds from those creeps.",I say as Paul nods.  
  
"Have you gone in disguise before?",asks Paul calmly as I nod.  
  
"Hai, many times but you'd better not tell anybody else. It's not proper for a princess to go outside the gates of the castle without an escort or so everyone inside the castle says. Your lucky, Paul-kun. You're not a prisnor in this castle. You can have alot of privacy to yourself.",I say as Paul shakes his head.  
  
"You're wrong, Charity-chan. You don't have to wake up early to practice day and night.",says Paul as I shrug him off.  
  
"At least you don't have someone making you choose a suitor to be your husband.",I say annoyed.  
  
"Is he really? That's awful.",asks Paul concerned as I nod firmly.  
  
"Hai, you're telling me. I don't want to have an arranged marriage.",I say as Paul nods.  
  
"You don't have too if you found the right guy.",says Paul.  
  
"Still single.It seems to me that all of the guys are scared because of my un-princess like attitude.",I say laughing quietly.  
  
"I'm single too. I'm always too busy with the training to find a girlfriend.",says Paul smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Are the suitors scared of you too?",asks Paul curiously as I shrug.  
  
"All I can tell is that when I come to greet them their auras swirl around really fast. I guess that they're worried that I might make them feel stupid in front of everybody.",I say as Paul nods.  
  
"You can read auras, Charity-chan? Read mine.",says Paul as I nod firmly.  
  
"Hai, all of the Elemental princesses can.",I say as I look straight at him but more at his auras that is surrounding him.   
  
His aura is bright red mixed with a little bit of blue.   
  
He likes me alot but he's too scared to say anything about it.   
  
I knew that he did but he's so hard to figure out sometimes.  
  
"So what does it say?",asks Paul curiously.  
  
"You should already know the answer to that, Paul-kun.",I say as Paul nods firmly.  
  
"I should go back to the training area. They're probably waiting for me. Ja ne Charity-chan.",says Paul as he gets up from his chair and walks out of the room.  
  
"Paul-kun, you baka.",I say quietly as I shake my head and get out of the bed.  
  
I'm still in my battle outfit so I walk towards my room calmly.  
  
Once inside...I changed out of my outfit to change into a plain dress that fits me very comfortably.  
  
I take my hair down and brush it while humming a song that mother used to sing when I was a baby.  
  
I put my brush down and put on a long black robe with a hood.  
  
I put my wings be invisible so that I look like a normal human without the wings being a dead giveaway with the peasants.  
  
I put some money into my bag as I grab my peasant bag and sneak out of the palace using a storm drain as a pole that's near my window.  
  
I climb over the wall easily & jump over it quickly without anybody knowing.  
  
Once I'm over the wall...I run towards the market place and see alot of different things.  
  
"Pretty jewels for a pretty lady. Jewels that were imported from the Outer planet, Pluto. Very expensive.",says a merchant proudly as he shows a beautiful dark almost blackish-red stones that have the planetary symbol of Pluto on each stone that's been strung together as a necklace.  
  
"No, thank you.",I say calmly as I say as I continue on.  
  
I see alot of other planetary things like apples from the Inner planet, Earth and Uranusian work out videos for the health consicese.  
  
Saturnian weapons and even some Airian jewels that are made into a beautiful head dress that has the Air symbol on the middle of the person's forhead.  
  
It fits any size and it's for a great price.  
  
I take out my money and pay for 2 of them.  
  
The merchant hands them to me as I put them both in my purse carefully.  
  
These'll be perfect for Airnhrod-chan's birthday.  
  
Now we can have matching head dresses for our ritauls on Samhaim.  
  
She'll be so happy.I'd better get back to the palace.  
  
It's getting darker than I thought.  
  
I look up to see almost all of the Inner planets in the sky except for Earth which means that it's past my bedtime (yes, a princess has a bedtime).  
  
I run back to the palace & jump back over the wall only to sense someone watching me.  
  
I jump down onto the ground & watch someone come out of the shadows.  
  
"You're parents have been wondering where you were Charity-chan.",says Airnhrod as I relax slightly.  
  
"Argito Airnhrod-chan.Help me get dressed before they start asking questions.",I say as Airnhrod nods and we both slip into my room w/out anybody else finding out.  
  
Airnhrod grabs my purse but she sets it aside.  
  
She helps me slip out of my peasant clothes and into a pretty white dress that shows off my hair and my eyes perfectly.  
  
Airnhrod says that I look like a goddess in this dress and then she takes me into the throne room.  
  
"Argito Airnhrod-kun for finding her.",says my mother as Airnhrod nods and leaves us alone.  
  
She shuts the door behind her softly as my father starts in by asking, "So how do you like your new knight, Charity-chan?".  
  
"He seems alright for a guy.",I say slightly annoyed that he'd start in so soon about a guy, no less my new knight.  
  
"That's excellant, Charity-chan.",says my father proudly as I look at him causiously.  
  
"Why?",I ask confused.  
  
"Your father decided that it's high time that you were married. You are past due for marriage at your age. Serenity-hime has already found a husband and she's almost 14 years old.",says my mother as I wince slightly.  
  
"So who cares that sone Luniarian princess has a found a husband? She's nothing like me and I'm not like that at all.",I say annoyed as both of my parents sigh deeply.  
  
"Charity-chan, the only thing we want is so that you can settle down and then we can see our grandchildren before we go to SummerLand.",says my father as I nod solemly.  
  
"Hai, I know.You guys have told me this many times before but I would like to choose a husband when I find one.",I say calmly.  
  
"Have you found one yet?",asks my mother as I shake my head.  
  
"What about Paul-kun? Isn't he a good match?",asks my father as I shrug.  
  
"I don't know. I just meet him in the healing room earlier.",I say calmly as my father nods.  
  
"Get to know him, Charity-chan. He's meeting us after his training for tea.",says my father as I glare at them both.  
  
"Father, Mother, what are you both going this? He's only a knight not one of your suitors that you can toy around with.",I say angerily as I glare at both of them.  
  
"Charity-chan, we just want you to ge to know each other more better and if by chance that you both should fall in love then we'll just happy plan the wedding day.",says my mother as I'm shocked that they would actually do that to him and he doesn't even realise what he's getting into.  
  
"That's just sick. I'm leaving to mediate.",I say angerily as I run past the guards and towards the lake where the temple is on an island.  
  
I get into a boat and untie the rope.  
  
I get into the boat carefully as I start rowing towards the temple very fast.  
  
It's amazing what rowing does to your arms.  
  
A few minutes later...I get out of the boat & tie the rope to a pillars tightly.  
  
I walk up the steps & sit on the statue looking up at Airnhrod's stone body.  
  
"Airnhrod, my parents are heartless. They want me to fall in love with Paul-kun. They are trying to set him up by inviting him to have tea with them but they are probably both going to make an excuse and leave us on our own.",I say quietly as I close my eyes and empty my problems while I concentrate on nothing.  
  
After a few minutes...I open my eyes to feeling a little bit better but I'm still steamed at my parents.  
  
I grab the boat & start rowing back to the steps of the castle.  
  
A few minutes later...I walk back to my room and change into something somewhat formal but not too much.  
  
I hang up my white dress and then I start to braid my hair in a french braid and tie a yellow rubberband to the end as the braid goes all of the way down to my wings.  
  
I hear a knock on the door and see my mother looking very happy.  
  
She ushers me out of my room & into the dinning room.  
  
My father and her stand next to me as I sit down in a chair that my mother has kept for me.  
  
Paul comes in looking very handsome but he looks nervous.  
  
My father sits him next to me as he motions for the tea to be brought in for the both of us.  
  
The servants set the tea down in front of both of us as one of them sets a bottle of honey for me.  
  
All of the servants like me because I go into the market to get them all something nice.  
  
For once neither of my parents are mad at the servant because she gave me the honey.  
  
They make an excuse to Paul about signing some important documents as they leave us alone.  
  
After they leave..."So what's up your parents, Charity-chan? Do they always do this?",asks Paul confused as I feel sorry for him and mad at my parents now.  
  
"It's there idea of finding a husband.Yes but now they have the perfect plan.",I say as I pour some honey into my tea & stir it quietly.  
  
I take a sip as Paul looks really red in the face.  
  
"Me? A husband? I just...we just talked yesterday.",says Paul shocked as I nod firmly and take another sip of my tea.  
  
The smell of the herbs puts me in the right frame of mind.  
  
"Hai, I know.Annoying isn't it? They know that I hate being set up like this and then they go in about how they want me to settle down so that they can see their grandchildren before they die. They just have to bring up Serenity-hime getting married at 14 years old. Her mother probably made her have an arranged marriage too.",I say as Paul drinks his tea.  
  
"Hai, very. At least we're alone and in peace.",says Paul getting over being so nervous.  
  
"Gomen I hate to burst your bubble but right at this moment we're being watched.",I say calmly as Paul looks shocked.  
  
"How do you know? By who?",asks Paul quietly. "Everybody in the palace. To them this is a celebration. The princess is having tea with her knight and hopefully they'll get married.",I say calmly as Paul blushes.  
  
"People don't like you that much, do they?",whispers Paul as I nod slightly.  
  
"Hai, they think that I'm unusual because I don't like to go to fancy parties and I love to get away from the palace. But the only reason is because my parents set me up with these disguisting suitors to go to the parties with. My mother says that no princess should go alone to a party. She always worries that if I go alone to a party that some creep will try and kidnap me for ransom. I hope you like going to parties, Paul-kun.",I say as I finish my tea and set it down softly.  
  
"You wanna lead them on, Charity-chan?",asks Paul whispers in my ear.  
  
"Defiantly.",I whisper back.  
  
"Don't scream.You gotta trust me.",says Paul ever so quietly as he picks me up from my chair.  
  
He gets up too as he presses his body against mine.  
  
He then kisses me full on the lips.  
  
I can sense the others are all wide eyed & shocked.  
  
They leave disguisted as I smile slyly.  
  
After the kiss..."I think they left, Paul-kun.",I say as Paul nods but he's blushing.  
  
"You like me, don't you?",I say surprised that I was correct in my aura reading.  
  
"Hai.You okay with that, Charity-chan?",says Paul as he's now blushing to his ears.  
  
"Hai, it's fine with me. I like the idea of having a boyfriend that's a knight. It's romantic.",I say calmly but I end up blushing too.  
  
"What about a husband?",asks Paul calmly.  
  
"Going a little too fast for me. A boyfriend is just fine for now.",I say as I kiss him lightly.  
  
He takes me and dips me slightly as he kisses me romantically.  
  
We stop kissing for lack of oxygen as we both have to sit down out of breathe.  
  
"That was....amazing.",says Paul happily as I nod firmly.  
  
"Hai, very amazing. Who would have known that kissing a guy could take the breathe out of you?",I say as Paul looks surprised.  
  
"You've never kissed a guy before, Charity-chan?",asks Paul once he's back to normal.  
  
"No, remember I lead a sheltered life. Guys don't usually come up & kiss me like that everyday, Paul-chan.",I say as Paul nods and smiles once I called him Paul-chan.  
  
"Hai, I forgot.That'll change though. Don't worry it was my first time too, Charity-chan.",says Paul and now it's my turn to be surprised.  
  
"You're amazing, Paul-chan but very surprising too. Maybe there's hope for you yet.",I say as Paul looks confused.  
  
"Amazing and surprising? What's that mean?",asks Paul curiously.  
  
"It's a good thing. So how are you with your training now?",I say as I straighten my hair, my dress and move my crown to it's proper place.  
  
"Sky-senpain is teaching me alot. He says that I'll be ready for anything with my determination.",says Paul proudly as I nod.  
  
"Sky-chan's pretty good about knowing different fighting techniques.",I say.  
  
"So does Airnhrod-kun like me?",asks Paul as I shake my head.  
  
"She's very protective of me since we've been through so much together. She thinks that...well let's just say that she dislikes your personality.",I say calmly as Paul looks confused.  
  
"Nani?",says Paul confused as I smile slightly.  
  
"Don't ask.",I say as I see a servant come in and take our cups & the bottle of honey.  
  
"Argito Charity-sama for the earrings and the dress that you bought last week. My husband thinks that I look like his queen. Paul-kun, Sky-chan says that he needs you at the training barracks immediately.",says the servant as Paul nods and rushes by me and then comes back to give me a quick kiss before he goes.  
  
"Ja ne Charity-chan and argito ma'm.",says Paul as he runs off towards the front doors.  
  
"So when did this happen, Charity-sama?",asks the servant curiously.  
  
"A few minutes ago, Madeline-chan. It's amazing what happens when you try to shock the rest of the palace. The most shocked person was me when it happened.",I say as Madeline smiles brightly.  
  
"I'm glad though Charity-sama, the whole kitchen was starting to worry for the favorite princess.",says Madeline as she goes into the kitchen doors while I get up & go to my room quietly.  
  
Inside...I close my doors only to hear Airnhrod's knock.  
  
I open the door and let her in happily.  
  
"Hey Airnhrod-chan.How are you?",I say as Airnhrod looks at me confused.  
  
"Fine, Charity-chan.The whole palace is talking about you and that knight. Your parents are thrilled and they have set up a party in both of your honors tonight.",says Airnhrod.  
  
"What's wrong, Airnhrod-chan? You mad?",I ask concerned as Airnhrod sits on the floor quietly.  
  
I sit next to her as she shrugs.  
  
"Nothing...it's just that everybody's talking about and it made me think. Will we ever be friends now that you found yourself a boyfriend? Will we ever hang out again like we used to?",says Airnhrod gloomily as I smile at her sympathetically.  
  
"Hai, we'll always be friends. I mean what friend can actually talk to cats and understand what they're saying. I got you something for your birthday that's tomorrow. Call it an early birthday gift.",I say as I get up and look inside of my bag.  
  
I pull out 2 of the head dresses as I hand one to Airnhrod & the other I have to take off my crown to wear it then I put it back on with the head dress on.  
  
Airnhrod smiles brightly and hugs me happily.  
  
"Argito Charity-chan. I didn't think that you'd remember. It's beautiful. I can show Mama on Samhaim next month. She's going to love it.",says Airnhrod as I nod firmly.  
  
"No problem, Airnhrod-chan. I'm glad that you like it.",I say as Airnhrod smiles happily and puts it in her apron's pocket carefully.  
  
That night...I get into a fancy dress that Airnhrod picked out for me.  
  
She helps me get into it as she puts my hair into a cool new hairstyle.  
  
Kind of like a halo but in a braid on my head.  
  
My crown goes in the middle as it's a perfect fit.  
  
"Oh Charity-chan, you look really pretty.I did a great job w/ the dress & your hair.",says Airnhrod as she sighs happily.  
  
"Hai, Airnhrod-chan.",I say as Airnhrod nods proudly at her handy work.  
  
Then she ushers me into the ballroom as I see Paul standing there looking really handsome in his tuxedo with a small herb in his lapel.  
  
He smiles at me brightly and offers his arm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Airnhrod-kun, aren't you coming too?",asks Paul curiously but Airnhrod shakes her head.  
  
"No, I'll be doing the usual.You guys have a great time.",says Airnhrod as I smile sadly at my best friend.  
  
"Airnhrod-chan, I'll leave you a dance when they play our song. Okay and you'd better be there because I don't want to have to hunt you down. Ja ne Airnhrod-chan.",I say as Airnhrod nods happily.  
  
"Can I barrow one of your dresses, Airnhrod-chan then?",asks Airnhrod as I nod firmly.  
  
"Of course Airnhrod-chan.Ja ne.",I say as Airnhrod rushes towards my room.  
  
I take his arm happily while he leads me into the huge crowd of onlookers.  
  
I can hear Princess Candace of Fire planet whistling loudly while being hushed by her knight.  
  
Princess Alyson of Water claps loudly as her knight does too.  
  
Princess Bakula of Earth whistles loudly too as does her knight who are getting looks from the crowd for being so loud.  
  
I smile as my friends are here including Airnhrod who sits with her father proudly.  
  
My mother and father stand up as everyone is quiet and anxious to her what they have to say.  
  
"Argito minna for coming. As most of you have heard this party is in honor of our daughter Princess Charity and her knight. I think that it is only fitting that they should start us off with the first dance.",says my mother proudly as the lights are all dimmed except for one that is spotlighted on us.  
  
Paul leads me off towards the middle of the ballroom as everyone let's us through.  
  
"This is really embaressing. By the way do you know how to dance?",I say quietly as Paul nods.  
  
"Hai, Sky-sempain taught me how which is why I had to leave so quickly yesteday.",says Paul as a slow dance song comes on.  
  
He grabs my waist and we do a slow dance together.  
  
I put my head on his shoulder as he does the same.  
  
I close my eyes and just tune out everyone's quiet whispers except for Paul that whispers things in my ear.  
  
Some of them make me blush as he laughes happily.  
  
Then the song ends as we notice that the song has changed to something more up beat.  
  
I ask Paul if it's alright and he agrees.   
  
I go over to Airnhrod and ask her if she wants to dance with me.  
  
She agrees happily as does Sky.  
  
I grab her hand as both get down to the upbeat tempo of the music.  
  
We get totally crazy when we're together but it's fun to be dancing with my best friend.  
  
After the dance...we go and get some punch.  
  
"I wish Yuir-chan was here. He'd enjoy this.",says Airnhrod as she gets another drink.  
  
"Maybe he can be if you don't tell anyone what I'm about to do, Airnhrod-chan.",I say as Airnhrod nods happily and sets her glass down.  
  
"Deal. What are you going to do, Charity-chan?",says Airnhrod curiously as I smile at her slyly.   
  
"Goddess, make Yuir-chan human. So mote it be.",I say as Yuir appears in human form except for his tail and two black cat ears.   
  
He smiles once he sees Airnhrod and twirls her around happily.  
  
"Argito Charity-chan, you're the best. Come on Yuir-chan, I want you to meet my dad.",says Airnhrod as she drags him towards Sky who is sitting paintently in his chair.  
  
Paul puts down my glass as he takes me to where everyone else is dancing to the songs with their partners.  
  
Yuir is dipping Airnhrod as she purrs loudly.  
  
Then they come together and both purr as one big cat/human.  
  
Her 3rd eye like mine glows brightly because she's having a great time.  
  
I'm glad that she met somebody that loves her as an equal.  
  
We dance happily together as he kisses me on my neck softly.  
  
The Fire group whistles together as both of us both blush.  
  
"It's all good on our planet. We're the planet of passion. Right Brian-chan?",says Princess Candace seductively as her knight nods numbly.  
  
"Whatever you say my princess. I'm yours forever.",says Brian blushing as Candace smiles slyly.  
  
"I love it when you say that, Brian-chan.",says Cadance smiles brightly ass they end up kissing and dancing at the same time.  
  
"Hey watch it, Candace-chan and Brian-chan. Go get a room you two.",says Princess Alyson.  
  
"I'd love to cool them down with my powers.",says Pete as Alyson agrees firmly.  
  
"Obvisely they are just having fun. It's not everyday that Charity-sama finds herself a great guy. Look like Airnhrod-kun has too. All the more reason to celebrate in honor of the 2 couples from Air.",says Princess Bakula as her knight Austin dips her.  
  
Her green highlighted brown hair touches the ground as he pulls her up happily.  
  
"Argito Austin-chan. Have fun you too.",says Bakula as they swing the other around happily.  
  
After the dance...The others all go home as Yuir gets to stay in the palace as a guest in Airnhrod's room.  
  
My parents want me to start my senshi training since I already know some of the techniques and they feel that I'm ready to learn them.  
  
I am called into the throne room as my mother hands me a yellow crystal that has our symbol on the top of it.  
  
"This is your transformation crystal. It will allow you and your magick to become one so that it allows you to destroy enemies if they should ever try to destroy this castle or the universe.  
  
The other princesses are already being trained too just in case something does happen.  
  
You are the leader of the Elemental senshi and knight team. It's the only team of it's kind to include males in a team along with females. Not everyone will agree that this is a good idea but it's to ensure that every person has an equal say with fighting and learning to get together with both of the sexes. Do you agree with this, Charity-chan? You will train as soon as fully understand this fully.",says my mother calmly as I take the medium sized yellow crystal from her.  
  
"Hai, I understand mother. It's a good idea having both sexes fighting for one cause.",I say firmly as the crystal starts to glow a bright yellow.   
  
The light floods the entire building as my princess clothes disappear and a tight fitting white leotard with yellow trim appears along with a wooden staff with 4 feathers of different colors: yellow, blue, red & brown.  
  
Then another set appears also so that there are 2 sets of 2 the elemental colors with the symbols on the feathers.  
  
They each glow nsyn together as one.  
  
I look at my new fuku as my mother smiles proudly at me.  
  
"As a princess of the elemental planet, Air you are protected by your planet because your very being understands it's very needs. The Air only is unique from the other elements but when it is combined with fire they together become a force that can't be destroyed. The other planet's rulers have all gathered together before you were all born to discuss how we should protect the fate of the universe if we weren't there to see it. We all decided that our first borns shall find lovers and then they each will be able to with their love and trust have the power combined to protect the universe. You and your team won't be protecting the Inner senshis or the Outers.Both have there own destinies but they all know of our powers and technology. You are now called SailorAir. The Goddess and Gods will be with you always, SAir-chan. Sky-chan will teach both of you how to be a team when the other elemental princesses and their knights come here in a few minutes. Wait in the training room.",says my mother as I nod and run super fast towards the training room which on the other side of the building.   
  
Okay I know that I can run but not this fast.   
  
How do I STOP?!   
  
Where are the BRAKES ON THIS SAILOR FUKU?   
  
Oh crap not the wall.   
  
Anything but the wall.   
  
The builder's just finished with it.  
  
"STOP!",I scream as I press my feet hard on the marble floor and instantly stop inches away from the wall.  
  
I breathe a deep sigh as I hit my head on the wall with my head.  
  
"Baka wall.",I hiss angerily as I see my third eye in plain view instead of when my emotions get the better of me....sometimes.  
  
It's a small yellow triangle with a line through the middle of it in the reflection of the mirror.  
  
I close my eyes and I can actually feel the pulse that it gives off just like it's a partner with my own heartbeat.  
  
I open my eyes and walk towards the huge doors.  
  
I pull on the handles & they open instantly.  
  
Inside...I see Paul but he's in the same kind of fuku like me (except no skirt) with a different kind of sword then he usually carries with him.  
  
He's slashing a bunch of holograms as Sky notices me just standing there watching my boyfriend.  
  
"Ah, SAir-chan I was wondering when you'd be here. Did you have any trouble? I'm sure that your mother explained everything to you already.",says Sky as Paul stops fighting and looks at me.  
  
His jaw drops to the floor as I blush slightly.  
  
"Kind of. I found that super speed isn't what it's cracked up to be, but I'm fine no broken bones. Hai, she did and I think that it's a wonderful idea to have both sexes fighting for the same goal.",I say calmly as Sky nods proudly and he laughs when I told him about the super speed incindent.  
  
"I'm glad. You probably aren't going to be used to your powers so I'll let you understand your powers first by a trail run.",says Sky as I nod and get into a fighting stance with my staff.   
  
A holographic youma appears in front of me as Sky and Paul are sitting down watching.   
  
I glare at the youma angerily as I slam my staff down hard.   
  
As I do the feathers glow brightly and send a stream of multi-colored lights towards it.   
  
The youma has nowhere to run as the image disappears quickly.  
  
"Very good, SAir-chan. Now let's try something else.",says Sky as he presses a button and two youmas appear in front of me and one to my side.  
  
"Air, ruler of the winds grant me your power.",I say quietly as my third eye burns but it feels wonderful and not badly.  
  
My hands glow brightly in a yellow hue as I press my hand on the youma's face (in front of me).  
  
It screams in agony as the yellow light covers it's entire body.  
  
Then I do the same with the other youma that's to my side as it too screams when it is covered in the yellow light.  
  
After that...My hands stop glowing and grab hold of my staff calmly as I feel very refreshed from that.  
  
The other senshis and their knights come by too as they cheer happily for me.  
  
I smile brightly as we all end up training together and we get pretty used to it in just the short few minutes that we've been together.  
  
After a few hours...We are all really exhusted and tired from using our powers while Sky let's us have a break for today.  
  
We detransform as I wear my crystal as a necklace using some string that I use for my ritauls in my space pocket of my dresses.  
  
I pull it out and the crystal attaches itself to the string as I tie it around my neck.  
  
It glows a bright yellow the entire time that it's around my neck.  
  
It's almost like it wanted to be around my neck to feel my energy when I'm not a senshi as Sky calls us princesses because he says that it means female warriors which suits us perfectly.  
  
The others follow my lead as I hand them each a peice of string that they can use.  
  
Princess Alyson wears her blue crystal around her neck, Princess Candace wears her red crystal around her wrist, Princess Bakula wears her brown crystal on her ankle, Pete wears his around his wrist, Brian wears his around his neck, Austin wears his around his ankle and Paul wears his around his neck too.  
  
"This is so cool. We're actaully senshis and knights. I wonder what kind of villians will dare to come near us now",says Candace curiously as she's always been itching to fight since she was old enough to know how.  
  
"Not many probably.",says Alyson jokingly as I smile at my friends and their knights.  
  
No wonder the others are calling the guys knights because they are the male part of our team.  
  
"Charity-chan, what do you think about all of this?",asks Bakula curiously as I shrug.  
  
"I bet that there probably be some really stupid people that will try but they'll never suceed.",I say as the others agree happily.  
  
We all walk out of the training room and towards the teleportation room where they all came from.  
  
Alyson and Pete both go in together as their 3rd eyes appear brightly while the computer scans there powers individually.  
  
2 blue check marks appear on the screen as they say together,"Water element planet." and then they disappear in a blue light.  
  
Candance smiles at me as I nod happily.  
  
She and Brian go on together and say,"Fire element planet." as they disappear in a red light.  
  
Bakula and Austin go in together and say,"Earth element planet." as they disappear in a brown light.  
  
After they are all gone..."Why did Candance smile at you earlier before she left, Charity-chan?",asks Paul confused as I smile slyly.  
  
"She asked if I loved you as much as she does to Brian-chan and I agreed which is why I nodded.",I explain as Paul smiles brightly.  
  
"I knew that.",says Paul quickly as I can tell that he's trying to understand but he doesn't.  
  
"Your fighting was really amazing, Charity-chan. The way your eyes glowed like that. It was really spooky but I wasn't scared or anything.",says Paul happily as I smile brightly.  
  
I love to get attention like that.  
  
"I didn't realise that. Cool, I didn't even notice. I was too busy focusing my energy on the attack.",I say as Paul smiles at me.  
  
We end up getting a quick kiss in before I have to go to my room to rest up.  
  
In my room...I get out of my dress and into some p.j.'s as I crawl into bed sleeply.  
  
Then I end up going to sleep right as I put my head on my pillow.  
  
For the past month...Myself and the others have been practicing non-stop and we only get Samhaim off since it's a sabbat.  
  
All of the element planets do a huge celebration ritaul on each of their planets in honor of those that have died.  
  
Sometimes they even have tarot cards and runes out for the people that hope to have a good year in their futures.  
  
I've practiced with the tarot cards by myself and I've gotten very good at it.  
  
I give myself readings and they always turn out okay.  
  
I get my cards out for another good year or at least a good month.  
  
To my surprise the cards says that some woman with red hair is going to come and destroy the all of the planets including ours first.  
  
I try to call the princesses but nobody's answering.  
  
I leave them all messages on their machines and hope that they'll hear it and call me back soon.  
  
I put my tarot cards back in their box and then back on my altar.  
  
I go out into the garden and sees a huge bonfire as some people are throwing dried herbs into the fire in honor of the deceased family members and to reflect on the old year.  
  
I watch them quietly but the people don't seem to notice my presence or else they would have stopped in fear that I would tell somebody or try to stop them from accidentally burning the herb garden that I've worked so hard for.  
  
I can see from land that Airnhrod is there because she has a single candle out for her mother's body.  
  
Her third eye glows brightly as she talks to her mother.  
  
I go back inside of the palace and see that the servants are passing out loaves of bread and dried herbs for the kitchen servants.  
  
Madeline hands me a loaf of bread and a dried herb that's been tied with some string to keep it together securely.  
  
I thank her as she smiles and they all follow her outside and pass the palace gates to the market place.  
  
I grab my bag and put the things that Madeline gave me inside of it along with head dress also.  
  
I put on my hooded robe and take off my crown so that the locals wouldn't be wondering why a peasant has on the princess's crown.  
  
I jump over the wall using my usual tree that the guards never suspect of me using a tree to use as my get-away prop or else they would have cut it down a long time ago.  
  
Once I'm over the wall...I cast out my senses to make sure that nobody has found out yet.  
  
Then I walk over a few miles until I see an abandoned field but it's been taken.  
  
It's full of people carrying lighted candles that they place behind them.  
  
I walk up to them quietly and look at their faces casted by the moonlight and the lighted candles.  
  
They look at me causiously.  
  
"What's your name, girl?",asks a man as he looks at my hooded robe that I use.  
  
"Selene. My parents named me after the Goddess herself. They said that I had the spirit of her herself.",I say calmly as the man nods and lets me in.  
  
"What happened to your parents, Selene-kun?",asks a woman concerned.  
  
"They were killed by some stray dogs that had raibes when I was young. I've been on my own ever since.",I say sadly but not sad enough to make it look fake just sad to talk about it.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry.",says another woman as I nod solemly.   
  
I put two lighted candles behind me as a woman hands me her candle to use for lighting them.   
  
Nobody has asked me anything or said anything else about what I'm doing or why I'm even here.  
  
Everybody else sits down as I follow them calmly.  
  
The man that I met earlier is stil standing as he says,"We are gathered here to morn the loss of anyone human or pet that has passed on to SummerLand. During Samhaim this is to remember deceased as well as to celebrate the new year.".  
  
A woman that is still standing says,"Does anybody have any offering that they'd like to share with the rest of us?" as I nod and pull out my loaf of bread and my dried herb that Madeline gave me.  
  
"Argito Selene-kun for your offerings.",says the woman as she takes them both.  
  
She takes a small peice of the bread and the herb as she passes them to the man.  
  
He does the same as the woman did and then hands it to someone else who passes it around until it reaches me.  
  
I take a small peice of the bread and another eqaully small peice from the herb until there is nothing left of both.  
  
"Some of us are unfortunate enough to have herbs and a peice of bread for offerings to the deceased so we share equally.",explains the woman to me as I nod solemly.  
  
"Hai, I understand.",I say calmly as they began to eat the small peice of bread to savor the taste.  
  
They each take the piece of herb & sprinkle it on their candles that are behind them.  
  
I take one for my grandmother and my grandfather that both died before I was born.  
  
The candles sparkle a bright purple flame and then the both are blown out at the same time.  
  
After the small Samhaim ritaul...I leave quietly thanking the members for allowing me to join them.  
  
Nobody asks why I'm going in the direction of the palace.  
  
They must think that I work there.I run towards the brick wall and climb over quickly.  
  
I land on the branch as I jump off easily.  
  
I guess all of that senshi training does help sometimes in real life.  
  
I land on the ground gracefully and run straight to my room.  
  
Inside...I change into my p.j.'s and put my peasant gear away inside of my closet.  
  
Then I go back to bed as I fall asleep instantly.  
  
The next day...I wake up to the sound of things shaking.  
  
An Earthquake.  
  
No those things only happen to the Earthlings not the Element planets.  
  
So what's going on?!  
  
Oh crap, we're under attack.  
  
I'd better transform and find the others.  
  
I close my eyes as I suddenly feel my p.j.'s being replaced with my senshi fuku.  
  
My staff is in my hand as I get out of bed quickly.  
  
I see Airnhrod running into my room along with Air Knight.  
  
"There's a...",says Air Knight but I cut him off.  
  
"Where are the others? Are they under attack too?",I ask quickly as he nods firmly.  
  
"They are also under attack. Some of the peasants have been killed already. Hai, the NegaVerse has almost reached the palace gates. We'd better hurry.",says Air Knight as I nod firmly.  
  
"Airnhrod-chan, get your dad and tell him to try and round up my parents. Take them to the basement along with the servants and some healers. The healers should try and revive anybody that's been hurt badly. Me and Air Knight-chan will try and stop the NegaVerse from getting any further. You know what to do if we don't come back.",I say as I hug my best friend knowing that we probably won't make it alive.  
  
"Hai, I will. You can count on me, SAir-chan. Ja ne minna-chan.",says Airnhrod firmly as I can see that she's trying not to cry in front of me.  
  
"It's okay, Airnhrod-chan. I love you like a sister.",I say as I kiss her on her now wet cheek.  
  
She nods and runs off very fast in the opposite direction from us.  
  
"We'd better hurry, Air-chan.",says Air Knight as I nod firmly.  
  
We run off together towards the front door as we see a woman with red hair in a sluety dark purple dress.  
  
I'm guessing that the Outers died trying to stop her from invading the universe.  
  
Now it's up to us and the other Element partners to defend their own planets...or die trying.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Element team but where are the other members of your team, SAir-kun?",asks Queen Beryl as I clench up my free hand angerily.  
  
Blood is coming from it slightly as some of it drips onto the ground.  
  
"They are fighting there own battles with your army, Beryl-baka.",I say as calmly as I can without wanting to tear out her throat with my own two hands.  
  
Air Knight unclenches my fist as he holds my hand.  
  
Own blood mixes together as I can sense his own anger but he's trying to control it badly.  
  
"Let's get rid of this baka, ne Air-chan?",says Air Knight as I nod firmly.  
  
"Air, controller of life, help us both to fight the unjustice by those that wish harm upon us and the universe. In perfect love and perfect trust. So mote it be.",we say together as Queen Beryl looks very surprised.  
  
I can see that from the reflection in her eyes that we are glowing as one big yellow hue.  
  
Both of our third eyes appear glowing brightly adding to the yellow glow.  
  
Her cinnamon colored eyes are worried and scared that we just might have a chance of destroying her and her army with one shot if we do it together.  
  
Now I know what she's so terrified about.  
  
Then we stop glowing as AK pulls something out the pocket of his knight fuku pants.  
  
It's a velvelt box and he opens it slowly to reveal a small diamond that's attached to a small sterling silver ring.  
  
"I'm been meaning to give this to you for some time but we were always so busy. I know that this might not be the perfect time to do this but will you do me the honor of being my wife in the afterlife, SAir-chan?",says AK as he gets on one knee and holds up the box to me.   
  
"Hai, AK-chan I will.",I say as he smiles very brightly and takes out the ring.  
  
He puts it on my middle finger as the ring just pulses with love energy.  
  
Then we kiss passionately as we lace our fingers together again but this time as husband and wife.  
  
"*gags*All of this mushy crap is making me sick.",says Beryl as she makes a disguisted face.  
  
She must not feel the same way about some men as me and AK do now.  
  
We both power up together but unfortantly she dodged our attack by sheer luck.  
  
It only took off an inch of her hair off.  
  
Damn the fates!  
  
We could have had her and then out of nowhere she sticks her staff into AK's stomach as he looks seriously shocked and pissed off that he let himself get hurt this badly.  
  
Queen Beryl just smiles evilly as she pulls out of staff from my husband's stomach.  
  
Then out of nowhere she tries it on me but I don't have enough time to notice what happened before it was too late.  
  
She laughes happily at her handywork and then pulls her staff out of my stomach as well.  
  
This pain isn't like anything I've ever experienced before.  
  
My life is flashing before my eyes.  
  
Meeting Airnhrod for the first time, learning how to make mud pies together, being proclaimed the youngest princess to ever have a direct link into the future, having to go to my 16th birthday party, celebrating Airnhrod's 16th birthday with the kitchen servants, going out of the palace to see the market place without guards, healing Airnhrod's first attack from the market people with my powers, Paul being my knight, he turns out to be my knight, my boyfriend and now my husband and finally him and I dieing together by the hands of Queen Beryl.  
  
My life and everything in it was all to make sure that I knew what I was doing and that I could handle myself, not as a princess but as a person, a human being trying to live up to what I wanted to be.  
  
All I ever wanted was to be a good ruler after my parents passed away, to have a husband and to have our children running around happily.  
  
I had so many dreams for myself but they were all shattered by an evil vengeful queen set on wanting the universe to be her own.  
  
We tried Goddess but it wasn't enough.  
  
Then just as I'm about to black out I feel AK's hand holding onto mine tightly.  
  
His hand used to be warm to the touch but now it's ice cold.  
  
My whole body wil probably be like that soon enough.  
  
Then I see nothing just total darkness.  
  
***********************************The End*************************************** 


End file.
